An Elf in the Midst of Troy
by Mercy'sFoundaWayforMe
Summary: This story takes place after the destruction of the one ring, but about 5 years before the battle between Troy and Greece, when Alannah, a very special Mirkwood elf happens to stumble into Troy. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

My first ever fanfiction. Hope you like it (:

Sadly I do not own anything from Lord of the Rings or Troy. But I DO own Alannah and Vanya (:

Chapter 1:

"_Drego Vanya, drego!" _The tall, brunette elf urged her horse as they raced through the forest. They flew, with both their manes flying out behind them. The elf looked back, and saw the orcs they were being chased by gaining on them.

"_Nuuta_," she muttered to herself. Vanya was the fastest horse in Arda, save for Shadowfax. But she had been galloping for the better part of 3 days now, and she was beginning to tire. The elf slowed her horse down to a slow canter while she looked for a cave, or anywhere actually, where they could hide. A doorway appeared between two trees. The elf, desperate, rode Vanya through the doorway. Suddenly she felt like she was falling, down, down, down. Vanya and her rider suddenly landed, hitting the ground with a thud. As Vanya stumbled off to the side, the elf turned, looking back. She could not see the orcs, but she heard them swearing as they fell. She urged Vanya on, making her run so fast she almost collapsed. She had to escape those orcs. She heard an arrow wiz by, then another. Ducking, she felt for sure this was going to be the end. She, Alannah, Princess of Mirkwood would die who knows where, and at the hands of psychopathic orcs at that.

"Oh WHY did I leave my bow and arrow at home?" she muttered to herself as yet another arrow shot past her, dangerously close. Just then Vanya let out a scream. "Oh crap," Alannah muttered to herself at she turned around and saw the arrow sticking out of her horse's rump. She knew they could not outrun the orcs any longer, so with a swift leap she jumped on Vanya, and landed gracefully onto the ground. Facing a band of 20 orcs, unarmed was suicide, even for an elf skilled in combat. The orcs kept shooting arrows as they closed in, some missing, but a few striking Alannah's shoulder. The orc who seemed to be leader, pulled out his sword, about to strike. She was already beginning to feel faint from the immense pain of the arrow wounds, the fact that she knew she was going to die was not helping anything.

Abruptly one of the orcs fell, then another. "I SMELL MAN FLESH!" one yelled.

All but the leader left, who was menacingly moving towards Alannah. Just when she thought she would soon be heading towards Mandos's Hall, the orc in front of her let out a sort of breathless gasp, and the tip of a sword peaked out of his chest. "All you alright?" her rescuer asked just as she lost consciousness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hector, Is she alright?"

"I think so. She should be just fine when we remove those arrows from her shoulder."

"Oh thank the gods. I would get killed if anything happened to her." Paris remarked as he walked out of the tent to get some water.

Just as Hector was about to call after his brother and ask why, Alannah's eyes fluttered open. "Ah you're awake" Hector observed.

"_Pedich Edhellen?__"_

"I don't believe she understands us," Hector observed.

Alannah's eyes widened when she saw Paris. "Legolas!" she exclaimed.

"_Man mathach __n__în__osellë__?" _

Hector just stared at his brother with a very confused look on his face.

"Well how does it look like I feel?" Alannah retorted, switching into a tongue Hector could understand.

"Brother what did you just ask? How do you even know this person? And why the heck does she have pointy ears?"

"Legolas, who is this?"

"Looks like you have a lot of explaining to do brother…"

"…so start talking"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Drego Vanya, drego –_means flee Vanya, flee. I know flee isn't exactly the best word for this situation but I couldn't come up with a better one.

_Arda_- Middle Earth.

_Nuuta__ –_ Damn

_Pedich Edhellen__?_ – Do you speak elvish?

_Man mathach __n__în__osellë__ – _How do you feel my sister?

**Author's Note:**Ok so like I mentioned, this is my first ever fanfiction, not to mention my first ever cross over story. And I'm sure my elvish is a little off so if anyone would like to correct it please feel free to do so in a review. The next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said before, I own neither LotR nor Troy. Although I would like to very very much (:

I got the majority of my elvish from arwenundomiel . com

Chapter 2

"Alannah's my sister. Our father is Thandruil, King of Mirkwood."

"Why does she have pointy ears then?" Hector asked, just noticing them for the first time.

"Cause I felt like magically changing them. No you idiot I'm an elf. We're elves," Alannah said short temperedly, motioning to her and Paris.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Hector muttered under his breath.

"I was being chased by orcs for 3 days straight, and I was shot in the freaking shoulder. TWICE!" She finally exploded, raising her arm in frustration, forgetting the arrows had not been removed. "Of course I'm not going to be overjoyed," she continued through clenched teeth, trying to suppress the pain.

After a few moments of tense silence, Hector said, "I think you better get some rest Alannah. We will be heading back to the city tomorrow just after dawn. The sooner we get back the better. We don't have the tools to remove the arrows here, so they will need to stay in until one of our healers can take a look." Alannah just nodded, just wanting to have the foul orc arrows out as soon as possible.

"Is she always this pissed?" Hector quietly asked Paris as they walked out of the tent.

"No. The last time I saw her this angry was right before I left to go to this council thing. She was super pissed he wouldn't let her go, but it was because he knew if she went she would end up getting involved in the war. 8 others and I went on a quest that if it succeeded would free the land of a great evil, but it was very dangerous, and death was almost certain. Even though she is an amazing archer and rider, he did not want her fighting. She would not speak to him for a year. It took a great deal of coxing from her two best friends and myself to get her to talk to him again. But she should feel better once the arrows are removed and she gets some decent rest." By this point they were at their tent.

"What do you think our father will say?" Hector asked, stopping just outside the opening.

"I have no idea. Let's just hope he doesn't mind her staying. Because I have no idea how she's supposed to get back. Heck, I don't even know how she got here," Paris responded, wondering what could have opened the portal. He, Paris of Troy, had in fact lied. He knew perfectly well HOW Alannah had gotten to Troy. All he did not know was why.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Echuiv Alannah,"_ Paris gently said as he tried to arouse his sister.

"_Gwanno ereb nin!" _She said grumpily as she tried to turn over, not remembering the arrows in her shoulder. But Paris reached out to stop her.

"It's dawn _nîn __osellë," _He told her gently. "We have to leave in half an hour. Here," he said as he handed her a piece of bread. "It's not lembas, but it should keep you full until we reach Troy,"

She smiled as she accepted the bread. "How long is it to the city?"

"Hector and I have done it in 2 hours before. But that was galloping at full speed on two of our fastest horses. It'll take about 5 hours riding at a gentle walk. We don't want to hurt your shoulder any more than it already is."

Alannah loved Vanya dearly, and cherished all the time they had spent together. But she was not looking forward to the prospect of riding for 5 hours just then. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep. But she wasn't about to let her brother know that. "Guess I'd better get Vanya ready then," She quietly said with a small smile as she stood up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

About half an hour later the tents had been all packed and the horses all ready. Vanya's rump had been taken care of, and while she wasn't as good as new, she would be able to walk fine.

"Thank the Valar you're ok," Alannah muttered to her as she got on. Or at least tried to. She was used to riding bareback, not with a bulky saddle. Paris had insisted that she take his, claiming that she would be able to stay on easier. He would ride bareback.

"Need some help little sister?" Paris jokingly teased, coming up to her, knowing full well that she would eventually manage on her own.

"Younger sister. I am not little. I may be younger but I am not little." She said stubbornly. She grabbed hold of the edge of the saddle, and with a grunt heaved herself up with her good arm.

"_Aiqua tithen osellë" _Paris replied with a smirk as he walked back towards his horse.

"This is going to be a very long ride," Alannah thought to herself as they started off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Echuiv Alannah –_ wake up

_Gwanno ereb nin _– leave me alone

_nîn __osellë _– my sister

_Aiqua tithen osellë_ – whatever little sister

**Author's note: **Sorry this one didn't really have as much action as the first one but someone had to write the stuff in between. More action will be coming in the next chapter or two. Thanks to everyone in advance who rate and review. And if Alannah ever starts to get Mary Sue-ish please please please please say something. _I Melain berio le!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Troy or LotR. **

**Readers please R&R. It means a great deal to writers and would make me very very happy.**

Chapter 3

Paris looked behind his shoulder at Alannah, riding quietly behind him. "Oh WHY did she have to come?" he asked himself. Sure, he loved his sister, they had many awesome times together back in Mirkwood. But this was HIS story now. It was his life, his world. He knew she couldn't help the fact that she came. That a portal opened. That it chose to bring her here. But he wished that just once, he could have a life of his own. So many times their father had asked him to look after her when she was child, and even as she grew older, he felt like he had to protect her, like he still had to look after her. He didn't know whether this was because it was his nature as an older brother to want to protect her, or because their father made him do it so much when she was younger that the habit stuck with him. But now when he finally had his own life, she had to come in again. He looked back towards her again. This was the first time he saw a look of pain on her while she was riding. Normally it was something she loved to do, but right now she looked like she all she wanted to do was to get off Vanya and go back to sleep.

"What will father say?" Paris wondered out loud. Alannah's normally soft, wavy hair was tangled, and matted with sweat. The shoulder where the arrows were was covered with dried blood, while new, fresh blood was beginning to seep out of the wound. The tunic and leggings she had been riding in were covered in dirt, and torn in several places. While he was trying to figure out ways to keep his father from freaking out, Hector was having thoughts of his own.

"I wonder if she can use a sword?" Hector wondered out loud to himself. He desperately wanted someone to spar with. Especially since Paris could not spar to save his live and Hector had sparred with and beaten practically every single able bodied man in Troy. "But then again, considering she's Paris's little sister, probably not," he thought with a sigh as he looked over his shoulder at the tired elf. He wished Paris had told him about this other world sooner. Yet he figured since he had not told his brother anything about the other worlds he was in, it was only fair that Paris had kept this from him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To all three riders it seemed like an eternity before they reached Troy, not the 4 hours they took. They actually ended up being able to canter a bit at the beginning, although not much because of Alannah's condition.

For Paris it was because he had spent the entire ride dreading what he was going to say to his father. Normally he loved the rides to the place where and Hector would camp and hunt. But this time it seemed like it would never end. He felt sick, almost as if he would vomit any second, that's how much he dreaded having to explain all this to his father.

For Hector is was purely because he was not used to going at this incredibly slow pace. Or at least for him it was slow. He was used to galloping most of the way, what time they weren't spending galloping was normally spent cantering. He had briefly considered riding ahead of them, and meeting them at the city but decided that that would not be exactly fair to his brother. And that it would come across as rude.

For Alannah the ride was almost pure agony. She loved to ride, but right then she almost wanted to kill herself. Besides being in physical pain because of her shoulder wound, she was also mad she had allowed herself to be ambushed by orcs. And that she had forgotten her bow. She of all people should have remembered to bring them. She just wanted to forget everything, and fall into the unconsciousness that was calling. In a small attempt to fight it off, she raised her head, and behold! In the distance she saw a city.

"Is that Troy?" She said to no one in particular, then immediately felt stupid. "Of course it is!" She said to herself, slapping her forehead.

"That it is," Hector answered, as they neared the gates.

"Oh what am I going to say?" Paris fretted, as they arrived at the gates. And when the doors to the city opened, Paris saw his father, the king of Troy standing in the middle of the street, ready to welcome them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: Thanks to all the people who read this chapter. (: This was kinda a new style I decided to try so I hope everyone liked it. Please please please review. It'll really make my day. Especially constructive criticism so you have any please share. _Rim __hennaed. _And if you have any questions feel free to send me a PM or something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I felt really crappy as a writer not finishing this story so I sat down and made myself finish it, regardless of how many people actually care. Please R&R. Thanks (:**

Surprisingly enough, King Priam looked happy to see his sons, and their companion.

"And who is this lovely lady?" He asked as Alannah dismounted her horse, along with Paris and Hector.

"This father, is my sister Alannah,"  
"Your sister?"

"Aye. I'll explain when we get to the castle. Right now she needs a healer." The King's eyes widened, noticing for the first time the arrow that was sticking out of Alannah's shoulder. The small group walked silently towards the castle. A few stopped and watched them. Soon it turned into small groups here and there. Then it turned into a small crowd. After a short while a good amount of people were watching them. They were able to reach the castle without much hassle though.

When they got there, Paris, Hector and their father immediately went somewhere private where they would be able to discuss Alannah and what had happened. Alannah was taken to a private chamber where a healer could tend to her arm.

Alannah was given medicine right away to help her sleep. She insisted she did not need it, that she could stand having the arrow taken out of her while she was awake. The healer was just as stubborn, and refused to take the arrow out until she was asleep. Now the healer was not mean, quite the contrary. She had done this many a time after battles, and there had been countless times when the men had insisted they did not need to be asleep. They had ended up screaming like little girls.

Alannah soon woke up to find Paris sitting by her bed.

"Hey baby sister," he said with a smile.

Her eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you not to call me that," yet as she said it, she couldn't help but smile. Just then she noticed the plate of fruit he was holding.

"Food!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the plate and started eating. Paris saw how happy she was, and did not know how he was going to break the news.

"I don't think you're gonna get back."

"What?"

"I talked it over with Father, and he's not sure at all how it's even possible for you to be here. I have a vague idea of how you got here, but not at all enough to know how to get to back. It looks like you're stuck in Troy, at least for the moment."

Alannah sighed, then looked around the room, and out the window. She was overlooking the palace courtyard, where a couple children played. She felt strangely content. She looked up at her older brother and smiled.

"I think I can mange,"

**So that is the LEGIT ending, which at least to me, is better than that crappy note thing I had up here earlier. Even though this story did not get a ton of readers, I did learn one thing. I absolutely HATE writing with OCs. It drives me crazy. But enough of that. Thanks everyone who did read this story, especially the few who read the whole thing. **


End file.
